This invention relates in general to the field of high cyclic endurance contact mechanisms for electrically communicating with integrated circuit devices, particularly for temporary connections for testing the devices after manufacture.
To verify that a newly manufactured integrated circuit device will perform to specifications, temporary solderless electrical connections must be made with special double-ended contacts. Each contact electrically couples one of a plurality of terminals of the device under test ("DUT") to a corresponding conductive trace on a printed circuit board called a "load board." A load board is part of an elaborate test apparatus that feeds electrical test signals into the DUT and evaluates response signals issuing from the DUT in response to said test signals. The contacts, being a vital connection between the DUT and the load board, must therefore not impair the signals so that the test apparatus can make an accurate assessment of the performance of the DUT.
This invention presents such a contact that is designed to have high cyclical endurance without degradation. It is ideal for testing high volume parts while minimizing down time for replacement of defective test contacts.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.